


The Larry Stylinson's Dictionary

by 50_Shades_Of_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, POV Harry, POV Louis, Passion, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Songs Titles, True Love, and so much stuff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_Shades_Of_Larry/pseuds/50_Shades_Of_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Parfois je voudrais que nous ne soyons pas aussi célèbres, pour ne plus avoir l'impression de devoir te partager avec autant de gens.<br/>Parfois je voudrais crier à la face du monde que tu m'appartiens, et parfois j'ai juste envie de te le murmurer à l'oreille. »</p>
<p>Série d'OS Larry inspirés par les titres des chansons de 1D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up All Night - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Cela faisait une éternité que j'attendais qu'une nouvelle idée de fic Larry me tombe dessus! Le concept de cette fic est basé sur celui du livre The Lover's Dictionary de David Levithan (auteur que je vénère, et au passage, je vous conseille fortement tous ses livres surtout si vous êtes yaoiste!). Cette histoire est comme son nom l'indique, écrite à la façon d'un dictionnaire. On y suit une relation de façon un peu décousue, chaque mot est associé à un moment de la relation, à un souvenir, à un sentiment significatif. J'ai voulu faire pareil pour le Larry, sauf qu'au lieu de simples mots, j'ai carrément décidé d'utiliser les titres des chansons de One Direction. Globalement, je retrace l'histoire du Larry dans l'ordre, depuis le début (l'album Up All Night) jusqu'à aujourd'hui (Four) mais l'ordre des textes ne respectera pas toujours cette chronologie (« not that important », comme dirait Harry). Comme certains textes sont très courts, je n'ai pas voulu les publier un par un. Je préfère couper chaque album en plusieurs parties. Bon, ça a l'air un peu tordu comme ça, mais ça ne l'est pas tant que ça au final, vous verrez ^^  
> Bonne lecture, laissez des commentaires et/ou des kudos, ça fait toujours plaisir de se dire qu'on n'écrit pas dans le vide lol ^^
> 
> *

**What Makes You Beautiful**  
( _Louis_ )

Depuis tout ce temps, je n'en reviens toujours pas de constater à quel point les médias peuvent se montrer superficiels lorsqu'ils parlent de toi.

Le plus souvent, ils se contentent d'énoncer des évidences, d'aligner des banalités au sujet de tes vêtements, de ton sourire, de tes tatouages, quand ils ne décident pas d'y aller à fond en déblatérant sur la perfection de tes abdos ou de tes pectoraux. Tout ça pour en arriver invariablement à cette conclusion : quoi qu'il fasse, Harry Styles se trouvera toujours sur le podium des hommes les plus sexys de cette planète.

Sans blague.

Ce n'est pas que lire ou entendre ce genre de commentaires ne me fasse pas plaisir. Au contraire. Je dois avouer que cela me rend carrément fier de me dire que ce garçon sur lequel des millions de filles – et probablement aussi un bon paquet de mecs – fantasment, ne sois rien de moins que l'amour de ma vie.

C'est juste que tout cela me semble... incomplet. Inabouti. Aseptisé. Aucun de ces articles ne parvient à te rendre justice. Aucun de ces journalistes ne te connaît comme je te connais. Ils s'arrêtent aux apparences, à ce que tu les laisse voir de toi, alors que moi j'ai accès à tout ce qui est au-delà. A tout ce que tu me donnes.

Et lorsqu'ils décrivent le vert magnifique de tes yeux, je me remémore les regards assombris de désir que tu me lances. Lorsqu'ils admirent tes cheveux, je revois tous ces petits gestes adorables que tu fais pour essayer de les coiffer. Lorsqu'ils s'excitent à propos de la perfection de ton corps, j'imagine tout ce que je pourrai faire avec le soir même. Lorsqu'ils prétendent avoir trouvé une signification à tes nouveaux tatouages, moi seul connais la vérité.

Et lorsqu'ils disent que tu es beau, je me retiens de sourire, parce qu'ils sont encore à des kilomètres de la réalité.

 

*

**Gotta Be You**  
( _Harry_ )

C'est drôle, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne me suis pas dis de chose du genre « C'est avec lui que je veux passer le reste de ma vie » ou « On ne se connaît pas, mais je sais que c'est le bon ». Je suppose que ça n'existe que dans les films. Ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, c'est juste que je ne crois pas au coup de foudre _réciproque_ , avec musique mièvre en fond sonore, regards qui s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher, et tout le bazar. Ce serait trop simple. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé pour nous de toute façon, même s'il est vrai que la connection sur un plan purement amical a été instantanée.

Et pourtant, maintenant que je repense au moment de notre rencontre, à ce fameux jour où je t'ai croisé dans les toilettes de X-Factor, je me demande comment cette évidence ne m'a pas frappé.

C'était toi.

Il _fallait_ que ce soit toi.

Mais je suppose que le recul a tendance à brouiller mon jugement. Lorsque quatre ans après, je me retrouve encore à te serrer dans mes bras tout en contemplant avec fierté l'anneau à mon doigt, il est normal que je finisse par me persuader que c'était toi dès le début.

 

*

**One Thing**  
( _Harry_ )

Quand tu m'as demandé quel était le détail qui m'avais fait comprendre que tu me plaisais vraiment, je n'ai pas trop su quoi répondre. Tu voulais que je choisisse une seule chose, et moi j'étais prêt à t'écrire une liste entière.

J'ai longtemps hésité.

Tes yeux ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les yeux bleus.

Ta voix ? Je n'avais jamais entendu une voix pareille chez un garçon. Aigüe, un peu écorchée, et qui prenait des intonations tellement sensuelles quand tu murmurais mon prénom. Quoique, c'était peut-être juste dû au fait que j'étais déjà stupidement amoureux sans m'en rendre compte.

Le fait que même la plus nulle de tes blagues réussissait quand même à me faire rire ?

Ou bien celui que lorsque tu sortais justement une blague nulle, tu me jetais toujours un regard en coin pour vérifier si j'allais en rire ? Comme si ma réaction était la seule qui t'importait.

Mais tu as insisté, et il a bien fallu que je me décide.

-Ca, ais-je répondu en pointant tes cheveux du doigt.

Tu as froncé les sourcils sans comprendre, et j'ai du développer.

-Le petit mouvement de la tête que tu fais à peu près cinquante fois par jour pour remettre ta frange en place. Quand tu ne te mets pas carrément à te recoiffer devant la moindre surface réfléchissante. J'ai toujours trouvé ça trop mignon, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Tu m'a donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule tout en prenant un air vexé, mais j'ai bien vu que tu te retenais de sourire.

 

*

**More Than This**  
( _Louis_ )

« Je peux t'aimer plus que ça, tu sais », avais-tu déclaré doucement en laissant retomber ta tête sur mon torse.

Tu étais ivre à ce moment-là, mais je sentais bien qu'au fond, quelque part, tu étais sérieux. Même si je ne savais pas vraiment dans quelle mesure. Et moi, je ne demandais qu'à te croire, je crevais d'envie de te croire, mais j'avais trop peur. Tout en le souhaitant, je n'étais pas sûr que passer le cap de la simple amitié était une bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre au cas où ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous.

Liam, Zayn et Niall discutaient joyeusement, rassemblés autour du feu de camp dans le jardin de tes parents, et ils ne nous prêtaient pas vraiment attention vu que nous étions assis un peu à l'écart. J'aurais pu obéir au désir qui me brûlait la poitrine alors que tu étais complètement affalé sur moi, tes boucles brunes chatouillant ma nuque. J'aurais pu t'embrasser.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai répondu : « Je sais. »

Sauf que tu ne m'as jamais entendu. Tu t'étais déjà endormi.

 

*

**Up All Night**  
( _Harry_ )

Je me souviens encore de la première nuit blanche que j'ai passée avec toi.

C'était pendant la semaine où nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les cinq à habiter le bungalow au fond du jardin de mes parents, alors que le groupe venait tout juste d'être formé. A cette époque, je savais déjà que ce que je ressentais pour toi était un peu plus fort qu'une banale amitié. Même si j'avais encore du mal à mettre des mots dessus.

Nous partagions la même chambre tous les deux, faute de place. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. J'aimais les soirées passées avec les autres garçons, mais j'aimais peut-être encore plus me retrouver seul avec toi, après. D'ordinaire, passé minuit, je ne tenais plus debout, mais là, c'était différent. Je ne voulais pas gaspiller une seule minute du temps que j'avais l'opportunité de passer en ta compagnie.

Le sommeil me fuyait, balayé par le bruit de nos rires et des secrets échangés dans l'obscurité, par la curieuse sensation de chaleur qui m'envahissait inévitablement à chaque fois que tu te trouvais dans mon champ de vision.

Nous étions assis sur le lit, à parler de tout et de rien, de nos rêves sur le point de se réaliser, de nos doutes, de nos peurs, et lorsqu'il se faisait vraiment trop tard, je m'allongeais contre toi et tu me caressais les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je finisse finalement par m'endormir, trop épuisé pour articuler un mot de plus.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a rendu cette nuit si différente des autres. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en voyant le soleil poindre derrière les rideaux, il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser.

Nous venions de passer une nuit entière sans éprouver la moindre fatigue, uniquement grisés par la présence de l'autre.

Et ça, ça devait bien signifier quelque chose, non ?

 

*

**I Wish**  
( _Louis_ )

Parfois je voudrais que nous ne soyons pas aussi célèbres, pour ne plus avoir l'impression de devoir te partager avec autant de gens.

Parfois je voudrais que tu ne sois pas aussi parfait, pour ne plus avoir l'impression de ne jamais être à la hauteur.

Parfois je voudrais arrêter de te trouver aussi beau, pour ne plus avoir à résister à l'envie de me jeter sur toi en public.

Parfois je voudrais pouvoir avancer le temps d'une dizaine d'années, juste pour voir à quoi tu ressemblerais avec nos enfants dans les bras, et parfois je voudrais revenir quatre ans en arrière pour retomber amoureux de toi.

Parfois je voudrais crier à la face du monde que tu m'appartiens, et parfois j'ai juste envie de te le murmurer à l'oreille.


	2. Up All Night - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la deuxième partie! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture! :)  
> *

**Tell Me A Lie**

_(Louis)_

 

_-Fiche-moi la paix, Louis !_

 

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 

_-Rien du tout, voilà ! Tu es content ?_

 

_-Arrête de dire ça ! Haz, tu sais que je ne supporte pas quand tu me fais la gueule. Je te connais, je le vois bien quand un truc ne tourne pas rond !_

 

_-Ah ouais ? Tu es sûr ?_

 

_Je pousse un grognement excédé. Cela fait au moins un quart d'heure que j'ai remarqué qu' Harry évitait soigneusement de croiser mon regard, ruminant dans son coin. Je déteste le voir comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état – parce que c'est évident que je suis à l'origine de sa mauvaise humeur – mais nous montons sur scène dans quelques minutes, et je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau. Je ne veux pas que l'ambiance du concert soit plombée. Je ne veux pas avoir à stresser pendant deux heures avant d'avoir une explication. Je ne supporterai pas de devoir passer autant de temps en sachant qu' Harry se sent mal à cause de moi._

 

_Je continue de me creuser la tête pour essayer de comprendre. Tout compte fait, Haz n'a pas seulement l'air furieux. Il a aussi l'air... triste, je dirais. Et c'est encore pire. Parce que je m'étais juré de tout faire pour le rendre heureux, même si je garde soigneusement cette promesse pour moi._

 

_A présent, c'est en direction de Zayn, en pleine discussion avec Liam et Niall à quelques mètres de nous, qu'il balance des regards assassins._

 

_Et là, je finis par comprendre. Enfin je crois, vu que la situation serait carrément surréaliste._

 

_-Attends un peu, Hazza... Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Zayn tout à l'heure !_

 

_Il ne répond pas. Il serre un peu plus les mâchoires, et je sais que j'ai vu juste. J'écarquille les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise._

 

_-Mais tu es_ jaloux _, ou quoi ? Haz, c'est débile ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on chahute un peu avec Zayn ou qu'il vient me faire un câlin que tu dois te sentir à l'écart ! On fait tous ça entre nous, ce n'est pas nouveau. Lorsque Niall te saute quasiment dessus, je ne vais pas en faire toute une histoire !_

 

_Bon OK, ça, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. En vérité, je suis jaloux comme un pou dès que quelqu'un ose poser les mains sur Harry. Même s'il s'agit d'un des garçons. Je suis trop possessif._

 

_Harry fixe obstinément le sol, et je jurerais l'entendre grommeler quelque chose du genre « Et c'est bien dommage »._

 

_Je m'approche de lui. J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras tout à coup, de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il n'y a que lui et qu'il n'y aura jamais que lui. Qu'il est tout pour moi et qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter._

 

_Mais je n'ose pas. Comme d'habitude. J'ai tellement peur de foutre en l'air notre amitié, de venir bouleverser l'équilibre de notre relation en y ajoutant de nouveaux sentiments. Rien que l'idée de le perdre m'est insupportable, comme si le monde entier allait s'écrouler autour de moi. Alors je ne veux pas prendre ce risque._

 

_-Haz... Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?_

 

_Je veux lui prendre la main, mais d'un geste brusque, il repousse mon bras._

 

_-Oh oui, ça je le sais ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai peut-être assez, justement..._

 

_Ses mots me font l'effet d'une douche glacée. Me coupent net la respiration. Et lorsque je vois les larmes commencer à briller dans ses yeux, je réalise qu'il est trop tard._

 

_Trop tard pour continuer à faire semblant. Trop tard pour continuer à lui mentir, et trop tard pour continuer à me mentir à moi-même. Cette fois, nous avons atteint le point de non-retour._

 

_Moi aussi, j'en ai assez qu'il soit mon meilleur ami. Qu'il ne soit_ que _mon meilleur ami. Parce qu'il est tellement plus que ça. Il est_ tout _. Et il ne le sait pas. Et je me rends compte que cela le fait souffrir autant que cela me fait souffrir, et la culpabilité que j'éprouve à cet instant est mille fois plus forte que le reste. Elle vient balayer mes incertitudes, mes doutes, elle fait son chemin pour se transformer en une seule et unique pensée, obsédante._

 

_« Il faut qu'il sache. »_

 

_A cet instant, on nous fait signe qu'il est l'heure pour nous de monter sur scène. Je n'ai plus le temps pour me lancer dans de grandes déclarations, mais il est hors de question que je laisse Harry poser un pied dans cette fichue salle sans lui avoir fait_ comprendre _. Et la seule façon que je trouve pour lui faire comprendre, la seule façon pour moi de lui faire part de ces sentiments que je m'efforce de refouler depuis des mois, consiste à le forcer à se retourner pour l'embrasser._

 

_Je voulais me contenter d'un baiser rapide vu que le moment est mal choisi pour faire durer les choses, mais je sens les mains d'Harry se crocheter brusquement à ma nuque pour m'attirer plus près._

 

_Et soudain, c'est trop pour moi. Tout est trop. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux, le goût de ses lèvres, sa langue qui rejoint instinctivement la mienne. J'ai si souvent rêvé de ce moment que je n'arrive plus à discerner le fantasme de la réalité. Mes mains trouvent naturellement le chemin de ses hanches, effleurent la peau sous sa chemise._

 

_Je sens que je suis en train de perdre le contrôle, et il semblerait que je ne puisse pas compter sur Harry pour être plus raisonnable que moi. C'est donc moi qui dois mettre fin à notre étreinte, mais si la frustration me vrille le bas-ventre, mon cœur, lui, est au bord de l'implosion._

 

_Parce que le sourire émerveillé d'Harry ne laisse aucun doute._

 

_Enfin._

 

_Maintenant, il_ sait _._

 

 

*****

 

**Taken**

_(Louis)_

 

-Au fait... C'est fini, avais-je déclaré au beau milieu de la conversation.

 

Un éclair de panique avait traversé tes prunelles, et j'avais senti tout ton corps se tendre, ta respiration se couper net. Mais ce n'est que lorsque tes yeux avaient commencé à briller que j'avais véritablement compris ma maladresse.

 

-Oh Haz, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

 

J'avais glissé une main derrière ta nuque tandis que de l'autre, j'essuyais tendrement la larme qui dévalait le long de ta joue.

 

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, avais-je murmuré en souriant, d'un air qui se voulait rassurant. C'est avec ma copine, en fait. On a rompu, ça ne marchait plus.

 

_Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi._

 

Qui est-ce que j'essayais de convaincre là ? Bien sûr que ça avait à voir avec toi, Ca avait _tout_ à voir, même. Lorsque la moindre de vos pensées est accaparée par une personne qui n'est malheureusement pas celle à laquelle vous êtes sensé dire « Je t'aime », il commence à être temps de se poser des questions.

 

Mais je ne voulais pas te faire part de mes raisons - raisons que de toute façon je n'étais même pas prêt à assumer. Et puis je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable inutilement.

 

-Je suis désolé, Lou...

 

Pas besoin d'être devin pour percevoir le dilemme qui faisait rage en toi. D'un côté, en tant que meilleur ami, tu étais effectivement sincèrement désolé de me voir retomber dans le camp des célibataires, mais de l'autre, en tant que... enfin d'un _autre côté_ , tu ne l'étais pas tant que ça. La nuance de soulagement dans ta voix ne pouvait tromper personne, et surtout pas moi.

 

Je t'avais pris dans mes bras, et dans un mouvement qui nous était devenu complètement familier au cours des dernières semaines, tu avais appuyé ta tête contre mon torse tandis que j'enfouissais mon visage dans tes boucles brunes.

 

Nous étions restés ainsi sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant maladroitement que la tension créé par tous ces non-dits entre nous s'éloigne une fois de plus. Jusqu'à ce que tu brises le silence.

 

-Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu parlais de moi, que tu voulais dire que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

 

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de pouffer de rire. L'idée paraissait tellement ridicule à présent, exprimée à voix haute. Je t'avais serré un peu plus fort.

 

-Ne sois pas stupide, Hazza. Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus de toi ? Tu es mon meilleur _ami_ , pas vrai ?

 

Ma dernière phrase, pourtant sincère, sonnait atrocement faux à mes oreilles.

 

 

*

 

**I Want**

_(Harry)_

 

Il y a des moments dans la vie où l'on n'est plus sûr de rien, où on se met à douter de tout. Où on commence à remettre en question la plus criante des évidences. Voire à s'interroger sur le sens même de sa vie.

 

C'est en tout cas le sentiment que j'ai eu le jour où - par miracle - j'avais enfin trouvé le courage d'essayer de t'embrasser. Sauf qu'à la dernière seconde, j'ai bien vu la lueur de panique dans tes yeux, juste avant que tu ne te détournes brusquement pour reprendre maladroitement le cours de notre conversation. Et ensuite, tu as fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et il a fallu une bonne semaine avant que les choses ne reviennent à la normale.

 

C'est là que mon monde s'est fissuré. Que j'ai commencé à me dire que peut-être, j'interprétais à tort tous ces regards brillants que tu me lançais, cette façon que tu avais de saisir la moindre occasion pour me toucher, ce besoin de toujours s'assurer que j'allais bien. Peut-être que je ne voyais que ce que j'avais envie de voir. Peut-être qu'en fait, il n'y avait rien à voir. Dieu merci, il s'est avéré par la suite que non, mon cerveau ne me jouait pas de tours. Mais la désagréable sensation d'insécurité que j'ai éprouvée à cette période m'a longtemps laissé un goût amer.

 

En revanche, certaines décisions se sont imposées à moi avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme lors de ce matin où je suis entré dans la cuisine de l'appartement où nous étions logés durant notre passage à X-Factor.

 

Tu regardais par la fenêtre, une tasse fumante à la main – du thé probablement, te connaissant – et le soleil éclairait doucement tes mèches châtains, encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu ne portais qu'un boxer et un t-shirt rayé, et je me suis figé sur le pas de la porte, complètement hypnotisé. Tu t'es retourné en m'entendant arriver, et tu as souri, de ce sourire irrésistible qui avait le pouvoir d'illuminer entièrement ton visage, et que je te voyais rarement arborer autrement qu'avec moi.

 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce tableau m'a frappé avec autant de force, pourquoi je t'ai trouvé aussi adorable dans cette tenue pourtant ridicule, pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression que tu me couvais encore plus du regard que d'habitude. Je me souviens par contre avoir éprouvé une envie irrésistible de figer ce moment dans le temps, et de t'écrire dans la foulée une bonne dizaine de chansons à propos de ton foutu sourire éblouissant malgré ton air encore un peu endormi et de ta coiffure éternellement en pétard et de ton obsession pour le thé.

 

Et puis l'évidence m'a heurté de plein fouet.

 

Ma décision était prise.

 

Je ne voulais plus passer une seule matinée sans te voir ainsi.

 

J'ai traversé la cuisine en quelques enjambées.

 

-Louuu... ais-je murmuré en me lovant dans tes bras. Tu as déjà pensé à faire une colloc ?

 

 


	3. Up All Night - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième et dernière partie de l'album Up All Night! La plupart des textes correspondaient globalement aux débuts de la relation entre Harry et Lou, comment ils se sont rencontrés, etc. Take Me Home abordera des thèmes un peu différents, et je sens que je vais galérer pour écrire des trucs fluffy vus que selon ma vision des choses c'est un peu l'âge d'or du Larry mdr, avec plein de guimauve et de paillettes XD  
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> *

**Everything About You**  
_(Harry)_

« Alors Harry, dites-nous la vérité. Y a-t-il une célébrité qui vous fait craquer ces derniers temps ? »  
 _Puisqu'on en parle, oui. Le garçon assis juste à côté de moi. Facile._

« Qu'est ce que vous préférez chez une fille ? »  
_Ses yeux bleus, ses tatouages, ses fesses, son... Ah non... Chez une fille ? Euuuh..._

« Que prévoyez-vous de faire dans les années à venir? »  
 _Continuer à composer et à chanter, quelle question. Et aussi changer de nom pour Harold Tomlinson. Ou Harold Styles Tomlinson, on n'a pas encore décidé._

« Quel est votre geste le plus romantique ? »  
_Probablement avoir des tatouages assortis aux siens._

«Quand avez-vous embrassé une fille pour la dernière fois ? »  
 _Oulà... Ca remonte à tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus exactement. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la réponse attendue._

« Comment décririez-vous le rendez vous idéal ? »  
_Je ne suis pas sûr que le but de cette interview soit de finir à moitié censurée..._

« Qu'est ce que vous aimez faire durant votre temps libre ? »  
 _Louis Louis Louis Louis_

« Avez-vous des regrets ? »  
_Non. Ah si. J'aurais peut-être dû acheter cette petite culotte en dentelle que j'ai vue dans un magasin l'autre jour. Lou m'avais pourtant dit qu'il me voyait bien avec et... OK, OK. Je me concentre._

« Si vous étiez une fille, avec qui sortiriez-vous dans le groupe ? »  
_Comment ça, si j'étais une fille ?_

« Avez-vous déjà été amoureux ? »

…

_Sérieusement ?_

 

*

**Same Mistakes**  
_(Louis)_

Il y a toujours un moment où ça dérape.

Un moment où tu emploies « lui » au lieu de « elle », où tu me décoches un regard un peu trop langoureux, où tu sors une expression à double sens. Un moment où tu relâches ta vigilance, où tu baisses ta garde, et où l'image de pop star parfaitement lisse et parfaitement hétérosexuelle d'Harry Styles se fendille, plombant ainsi en l'espace d'une seconde l'ambiance d'une interview - ou au contraire déclenchant une vague d'hystérie lors d'un concert.

Et quand ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. J'éprouve en permanence cette envie irrépressible d'être près de toi, de te toucher, de te prendre dans mes bras, de combler cette distance qu'on essaye de nous imposer.

Mais bien sûr, il y a toujours quelque part une foutue caméra qu'aucun de nous n'a remarquée, pour me prendre en flagrant délit d'adoration. Non pas que ça me gêne réellement, au fond, je m'en fous. Modest ! peut bien râler, je ne vois pas en quoi laisser transparaître à quel point je tiens à toi devrait être considéré comme un crime honteux. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps à assumer mes sentiments pour toi.

Alors ce genre de gaffes, je ne vais pas me priver pour en commettre encore et encore, et ce malgré les interdits. Tout comme je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de continuer à balancer des pistes plus ou moins discrètes sur tes préférences. Parce que je refuse que notre relation soit considérée comme une erreur.  
Notre histoire vaut mieux que ça.  
_Tu_ vaux mieux que ça.  
Ou si _nous_ est effectivement une erreur, alors c'est la plus belle que j'ai jamais faite.

 

*

**Save You Tonight**  
_(Harry)_

Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne réalise encore pleinement à quel point nous sommes passés près du gouffre, ce soir-là.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la journée ait été des plus agréables. Nous nous étions disputés une fois de plus au sujet de ces foutues obligations d'afficher en public notre soi-disante hétérosexualité, ma mère et ma sœur que je n'avais pas revues depuis des semaines me manquaient affreusement, et pour couronner le tout, je venais de tomber sur un article où un abruti de journaliste dressait un portrait fort peu élogieux de ma propension à briser les cœurs d'à peu près la moitié des stars d'Hollywood. C'était comme si tous les aspects les plus déprimants de notre vie de célébrité s'étaient cristallisés d'un seul coup pour me revenir en pleine face.

J'étais déjà à deux doigts de craquer quand ton téléphone a sonné. En voyant le numéro, tu t'es levé, mâchoires crispées, et j'ai noté que tu évitais soigneusement mon regard tout en enfilant ta veste en jean et tes Vans.

-Haz, je suis désolé, j'avais oublié. Il faut que je sorte ce soir. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais bien... 

J'avais envie de hurler. Ou de casser quelque chose. Ce qui aurait été une première, mais là, c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Ma voix s'est durcie.

-C'est ça Louis, va la retrouver. Va retrouver Eleanor. C'est sûr qu'elle a tellement besoin de toi, _elle_... Et où est-ce que vous comptez aller vous afficher ? Au restaurant ? Dans un de ces bars super chics où tu ne pourras jamais m'emmener ? 

J'étais conscient que ma réaction était injuste, et ton expression blessée m'a fait me sentir encore plus mal. Je savais très bien qu'être obligé de sortir en public avec cette fille ne te plaisait pas plus qu'à moi. Que cela nous rongeait autant l'un que l'autre. Mais effectivement, comme tu venais de le dire, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

-S'il te plaît, Haz, ne me fais pas ça. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de devoir y aller, alors si en plus je dois te laisser en sachant que tu m'en veux...

-Non, _toi_ ne me fais pas ça.

Je sentais les larmes monter, et je luttais comme je pouvais.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le demander, Lou, mais cette fois, juste pour cette fois, je t'en supplie, n'y va pas. Invente un truc, n'importe quoi, dis que tu es malade !

-Harry, c'est trop facile. Si on commence à se dérober de cette façon, on voudra le faire tout le temps. Et ça finira par nous retomber dessus.

Tu avais raison, bien sûr. Je n'avais pas d'arguments valables à te soumettre. Mais je ne parvenais pas non plus à me raisonner suffisamment pour lâcher l'affaire.

-Louis, je te jure que si tu me laisses tomber ce soir, c'est fini entre nous.

C'était sorti tout seul. Je ne pensais pas réellement ce que je disais, c'était plutôt une sorte de chantage affectif bidon, mais quelque part au fond de moi, je craignais véritablement que quelque chose ne se casse irrémédiablement dans notre relation à l'issue de cette soirée.

J'ai bien vu que mes paroles t'avaient ébranlé. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour te faire changer d'avis.

-Haz, je suis désolé. Si je pouvais faire autrement, crois moi, je le ferais.

Juste avant de passer la porte de notre chambre, tu as murmuré un « je t'aime » qui n'a pas réussi à franchir la barrière de ma rage et ma tristesse cumulées. Je me suis effondré sur le lit en pleurant lorsque j'ai entendu le claquement familier de la porte d'entrée de notre appartement.

Et puis quelques minutes plus tard, la porte a claqué une deuxième fois.

Cinq secondes après, sans avoir compris comment c'était possible, je sentais tes bras s'enrouler autour de moi tandis que tu m'embrassais avec autant de fougue que si tu étais parti depuis trois ans et pas seulement depuis trois minutes. Et tes larmes se sont mêlées aux miennes.

-Tu as gagné, Styles. Je reste.

J'étais tellement soulagé malgré la pointe de culpabilité que j'éprouvais à l'idée de t'avoir forcé à te dérober, que j'ai réussi à sourire pour la première fois de cette maudite journée.

 

*

**Stole My Heart**  
_(Louis)_

« J'ai envie de te trouver un nouveau surnom », ais-je déclaré de but en blanc, alors que nous étions affalés tous les deux sur le canapé de notre appartement, devant une de ces comédies à l'eau de rose dont tu raffoles.

Tu as éclaté de rire.

-Lou, j'ai déjà plein de surnoms !

-Je sais bien, mais ce sont plutôt des diminutifs. Tout le monde t'appelle Haz ou Hazza, y compris les fans. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui nous est réservé.

Tu m'as sorti cette expression de chiot battu qui me fait immanquablement fondre. Ce n'est pas du jeu, ça...

-Parce que "Babycakes", ça ne te suffit plus ?

-Je te rappelle que tout le monde est au courant pour ça, depuis qu'on en a fait étalage sur twitter !

Tu as rampé hors du canapé pour aller t'asseoir en tailleur par terre, bras croisés, avant de me fixer d'un air exagérément sérieux.

-Bon, alors vas-y, j'attends tes propositions.

-Je ne sais pas, ais-je rétorqué en triturant le bas de mon T-shirt, tout en me sentant affreusement niais. Je voudrais quelque chose qui ne soit rien qu'à nous, cette fois. Comme un bout de toi que je n'aurais pas à partager avec d'autres gens.

-Oh Lou, tu sais que mon cœur t'appartient pour toujours, as-tu déclaré d'un ton emphatique, une main sur la poitrine.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi !

Tu as esquivé le coussin que je t'ai jeté à la figure.

-Ben quoi, tu préfères que je te dises que mon cul t'appartient pour toujours? Parce que c'est vrai aussi.

-J'y crois pas, tu as le don pour ruiner les moments romantiques !

_Hum... Quoique, tout bien réfléchi..._

-En même temps, ais-je repris, si tu veux la jouer comme ça, c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas obligés de rester dans le domaine du politiquement correct...

L'étincelle de désir dans tes prunelles et le petit sourire en coin que tu m'as lancé ont trouvé immédiatement une résonance dans mon bas-ventre.

 

*

**Stand Up**  
_(Louis)_

Tu deviens absolument impossible quand il s'agit de se lever. Pourtant, tu es probablement le mec le plus facile à vivre que je connaisse, mais pour ce qui est de t'arracher à ton lit, tu es peut-être encore pire que Zayn.

Je crois avoir déjà tout essayé. Les promesses de petit-déjeuner (quoique vue l'étendue de mes talents culinaires, je comprends que tu t'abstiennes de réagir), la musique à fond (curieusement on dirait que ça t'aide à te rendormir), les câlins (bon, parfois, ça marche...), les hurlements (totalement inutile), les menaces (aucune crédibilité), et j'en passe.

Alors au bout d'un moment, je finis par abandonner. Parfois je quitte carrément la chambre, mais le plus souvent, je te trouve tellement adorable entortillé dans ta couette comme un gosse, tes boucles emmêlées répandues sur l'oreiller, que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de me rallonger à côté de toi pour te regarder dormir.

 

*

**Moments**  
_(Harry)_

Parfois, c'est comme si plus rien n'existait à part toi. Je te regarde à la dérobée, sans que tu ne t'en aperçoive, et tout à coup j'ai cette sensation bizarre que le temps se met à ralentir, à s'étirer, que la réalité devient floue. Peu importe que nous ne soyons que tous les deux, sur un plateau de TV ou au milieu d'une foule en délire. Le résultat est le même.

Soudain, il n'y a plus que toi.

Toi et ce petit détail que je viens de remarquer et qui, par un processus émotionnel que je ne m'explique pas, me donne brusquement envie de te hurler que je t'aime et me fait réaliser à quel point j'ai eu raison de te confier mon cœur.

Cette façon adorable de rire en mettant ta main devant la bouche.

Lorsque tu réajustes le col de ton T-shirt pour que ton tatouage soit bien visible.

L'intonation de ta voix quand elle part dans les aigus.

Ces épis dans tes cheveux qui te font ressembler à un petit hérisson (bien que tu ne supportes pas que je t'appelle comme ça, vu que tu continues farouchement à affirmer que non, tu n'es pas petit).

Les plis qui se forment au coin de tes yeux lorsque tu souris.

Et puis en général, quelqu'un finis par me taper sur l'épaule pour me demander de redescendre sur Terre.

Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de tous ces moments où je bugge totalement. Et je ne suis pas sûr de le faire un jour. Je me dis que si je le fais, ils perdront de leur intimité. De leur magie. Ces moments-là ne sont rien qu'à moi.


	4. Take Me Home - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aimerez autant lire ce chapitre que j'ai aimé l'écrire :) Little things étant dans mon top 3 des chansons préférées de 1D, je mourais d'impatience d'écrire dessus. Et vu qu'en tant que Larrie, j'estime que cette chanson n'est autre qu'une maaagnifique déclaration de Harry à Lou, j'ai eu envie de faire l'inverse ^^  
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> *

**Live While We're Young**

_(Harry)_

 

-Lou, tu veux bien me dire où on va ?

 

-Nulle part, pourquoi ?

 

-Mais on a encore une scène à tourner, ils vont nous chercher partout si on s'absente trop longtemps !

 

-Oh allez Hazza, arrête de t'inquiéter ! Au pire, ils pourront bien nous attendre dix minutes. Je te promet qu'on ne s'éloignera pas trop.

 

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré, et freine des quatre fers en essayant d'arracher ma main à celle de Louis.

 

C'est notre deuxième jour sur le tournage du clip de Live While We're Young. Deux jours absolument géniaux qui ont honnêtement plus ressemblé à une virée camping agrémentée de batailles d'eau et de parties de foot qu'à un tournage professionnel. Il doit être près de minuit maintenant, et en plein milieu de la pause qu'on nous a accordée entre deux scènes, Louis a profité du fait que personne ne fasse attention à nous pour m'entraîner discrètement vers la forêt bordant la clairière où se déroulent les prises de vue.

 

Sur le coup, je me suis laissé faire. Déjà parce que de toute façon, je suivrais Lou n'importe où pour peu qu'il me le demande, et ensuite parce que depuis hier, notre intimité a été plutôt restreinte. Impossible d'être trop démonstratifs avec tous ces gens autour de nous en permanence. Et la nuit a été tellement courte que nous nous sommes tous endormis à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Alors évidemment, ma première impulsion a été de me dire que « Louis + moi + nous retrouver seuls au milieu des bois et qui plus est dans l'obscurité = une idée très intéressante ».

 

-Haz, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Allez, viens !

 

J'ai beau me répéter qu'avec tous les retards déjà pris sur le planning de tournage, ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter, l'excitation dans la voix de Louis me fait complètement craquer. Et dire que c'est lui le plus âgé de groupe. Pas le plus mature en tout cas. Pas étonnant que lui et Liam passent autant de temps à s'engueuler, bien qu'au fond ils s'adorent.

 

-Harry, arrête de nous faire ton Liam, s'il te plaît !

 

Qu'est ce que je disais.

 

Je pousse un nouveau soupir exagéré pour bien montrer ma désapprobation.

 

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire une fois que je me retrouverai à ta merci, seul et sans défense ?

 

Louis s'est tellement rapproché que malgré la pénombre, j'arrive encore à distinguer l'éclat de désir dans son regard rivé au mien. Il glisse ses mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches, sous ma veste, tandis que ses lèvres viennent effleurer doucement mon cou. Un frisson me dévale l'échine lorsqu'il me murmure à l'oreille :

 

-J'avais l'intention de te prendre contre un arbre, mais avec le temps que tu nous fais perdre, je ne pense pas que ça va être possible. Alors je te propose plutôt d'aviser sur place, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

 

Oh. Bon.

 

Qu'est ce que je disais à propos des retards à éviter, déjà ?

 

La main de Louis est à présent en train de glisser dangereusement vers mon entre-jambes, ce qui m'embrouille quelque peu les idées. Ses traits sont adoucis par la lumière tamisée des spots nous parvenant depuis l'autre bout de la clairière, couplée à celle de la Lune au dessus de nous. Il est tellement beau. J'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser, et je me fiche tout à coup éperdument que l'on ne soit pas encore suffisamment loin du campement pour éviter tout risque de se faire voir. Mais Louis anticipe mon mouvement et se recule en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

 

-Je te reconnais mieux là, bébé. Après tout, autant mettre en pratique ce qu'on chante, non ?

 

Il reprend ma main, et cette fois je le suis sans traîner, en marmonnant juste pour la forme :

 

-Pfff... «Live While We're Young »... Ben voyons, tu parles d'une excuse! Le jour où on va écrire une chanson avec un titre du genre « No Control », je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça va donner...

 

 

*

 

**Kiss You**

_(Louis)_

 

« A ton tour, Louis ! », s'exclame Niall lorsque la bouteille de tequila vide s'arrête de tourner pour pointer dans ma direction.

 

Je pousse un soupir résigné et attends la sentence. Honnêtement, je ne comprends toujours pas comment nous en sommes venus à commencer ce jeu débile. Je crois me souvenir que le but initial était de célébrer tous ces prix que nous venions de rafler à une cérémonie, mais quelques heures et surtout quelques verres d'alcool plus tard, il s'avère que tout est beaucoup plus flou dans ma tête.

 

Et maintenant, nous nous retrouvons tous les cinq affalés en cercle sur la moquette d'une de nos chambres d'hôtel, à faire tourner une stupide bouteille et à se distribuer des gages stupides. Bon, j'avoue que d'ordinaire, j'aime bien ce jeu, mais là, ce n'est juste pas le moment.

 

Harry est assis en face de moi, et s'applique depuis un bon quart d'heure à me dévorer des yeux tout en se mordillant et en se léchant les lèvres de façon suggestive. Il accentue le tout de soupirs appuyés, ce qui lui vaut des coups d'oeil soupçonneux de la part de Liam. Je vois bien qu'il essaye d'être discret, mais il a l'air à peu près aussi ivre que moi, et s'il continue comme ça, deux scénarios sont à envisager. Un : je lui saute dessus dans les trois minutes qui viennent (ce qui est de toute façon ce que je compte faire à la première occasion), et les garçons n'auront plus aucun doute sur l'ambiguïté de nos relations. Deux : l'un d'entre eux finira par se rendre réellement compte de son petit manège, et ils n'auront plus aucun doute sur l'ambiguïté de nos relations. Non pas qu'à ce stade, j'en ai encore quelque chose à faire, mais Harry et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour ne pas avouer aux trois autres que nous étions ensemble. Ce n'est pas que nous craignons leur réaction. Je suis même persuadé qu'ils seraient ravis pour nous, et puis ils ont l'habitude de nous voir collés l'un à l'autre. C'est plutôt que nous ne tenons pas à étaler nos sentiments sous leur nez, histoire de ne pas modifier l'harmonie du groupe, de ne pas leur donner l'impression de faire bande à part.

 

La voix de Niall et ses doigts claquant juste sous mon nez me tirent brusquement de mes réflexions.

 

-Oi, Lou ! Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis ?

 

-Euh non, désolé.

 

Il lève les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique.

 

-Je rêve, personne ne m'écoute dans ce groupe ! Bon, je viens de choisir ton gage. Tu es prié d'aller embrasser Harry, et que ça saute !

 

Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma salive.

 

-Attends, tu veux que je... quoi ?

 

-Tu as très bien entendu ! A moins que j'ai des visions, le petit bouclé là-bas m'a l'air légèrement en manque (il pointe du doigt Harry, qui continue de me bouffer des yeux sans paraître gêné le moins du monde de s'être fait remarquer), donc il faut bien que l'un de nous se sacrifie. Ca tombe sur toi mon pote, désolé.

 

Mouais... Vu son sourire triomphant, il ne m'a pas l'air si désolé que ça, le petit leprechaun... On dirait même qu'il n'attendait que ça. Est-ce qu'il... se douterait réellement de quelque chose ? Un coup d'oeil rapide à Zayn et Liam m'informe que pour leur part, ils oscillent entre la perplexité et la curiosité. Quant à Harry...

 

Oh. Harry vient carrément de se mettre à quatre pattes pour me rejoindre à l'autre bout du cercle. Il n'a pas l'air de se poser autant de questions que moi, lui. Et en voyant ses prunelles dilatées sous l'effet de l'excitation, ses lèvres rougies et ses boucles brunes complètement décoiffées, je sens ma respiration se faire plus laborieuse. Merde, on dirait presque qu'il vient juste de s'envoyer en l'air, avec sa chemise à moitié ouverte et son sourire lourd de sous-entendus... Tout en lui hurle «J'ai envie de toi », et une bonne centaine d'images de nous dans des positions quelque peu compromettantes se met à défiler à toute allure dans mon cerveau.

 

Soudain, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de savoir que les autres nous regardent. Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de savoir s'ils sont déjà au courant pour nous, ou s'ils vont tout découvrir d'ici un instant. Je veux juste Harry, là, maintenant, j'ai besoin de sentir ses lèvres, sa peau, et lorsque je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux pour tirer légèrement dessus, rapprochant mon visage du sien, je sens la brûlure familière dans mon ventre et dans ma poitrine. Cette brûlure que j'éprouve à chaque fois qu'Haz est aussi proche de moi, cette chaleur délicieuse qui est devenue littéralement ma raison de vivre au cours des derniers mois.

 

Nos lèvres se trouvent, timidement d'abord (c'est tout de même la première fois qu'on ose s'embrasser ainsi en public!), puis la langue d'Harry effleure doucement la mienne.

 

Court-circuit.

 

En un quart de seconde, j'oublie toute inhibition. J'approfondis brutalement notre baiser tout en pressant ma main derrière la nuque d'Harry, et il me répond par un gémissement étouffé, sa main empoignant mon T-shirt.

 

-Euuh... Je crois que ça va aller là, vous n'étiez pas obligés de... euuh... Oh... Bon, d'accord...

 

Le ton embarrassé de Liam nous fait redescendre sur Terre. Harry se détache de moi, des étoiles plein les yeux, arborant un immense sourire qui fait plus que jamais ressortir ses fossettes.

 

-Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

 

Il pouffe de rire tellement ma question est stupide, surtout que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de la formuler à voix basse. Je respire un grand coup pour me préparer à affronter les réactions de nos amis... et manque d'éclater de rire à mon tour.

 

Liam et Zayn nous fixent avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grand ouverte, complètement figés. Et Niall trépigne littéralement sur place, apparemment prêt à se transformer en pom-pom girl.

 

-OUAIS ! hurle-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Je le savais, ça crevait trop les yeux ! N'est-ce pas, les gars, que ça crevait les yeux ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué !

 

Zayn et Liam se tournent l'un vers l'autre.

 

-Hmm, c'est vrai que ça explique pas mal de choses en fait, commence Zayn d'un air songeur. La fois où ils ont...

 

-Ouais.

 

-Et celle où ils étaient en train de...

 

-Surtout celle-là !

 

OK... donc il semblerait qu'ils aient déjà pas mal échangé leurs soupçons nous concernant.

 

-Bon, reprends Liam en croisant les bras. Les gars, vous avez intérêt à tout nous déballer dans les moindres détails ou presque, sinon je vous jure que je commande une nouvelle bouteille de tequila au room service et que je vous la fais boire en entier avant de vous tabasser avec pour nous avoir caché un truc pareil !

 

 

*

 

**Little Things**

_(Louis)_

 

J'aime ta façon de prononcer mon prénom. J'aime quand tu m'empruntes mes vêtements et mes lunettes de soleil. J'aime quand tu réponds totalement à côté la plaque en interview. J'aime tes pas de danse idiots. J'aime lorsqu'au réveil, ta voix est encore plus grave et lente que d'habitude et que ça me surprend toujours. J'aime tes éclats de rire incontrôlés. J'aime ton expression attendrie quand j'essaie de faire la cuisine. Et j'aime que tu ne t'énerves jamais, même si je fais tout brûler. J'aime tes jeans moulants et tes jambes parfaites. J'aime la façon dont tu passes la main dans tes cheveux pour les tirer en arrière. J'aime que tu ne me laisses jamais monter sur scène sans m'embrasser, même furtivement, en souvenir de notre premier baiser. J'aime que tu m'achètes des T-shirts parce que tu t'es dis qu'ils allaient me plaire. J'aime tes tatouages, surtout ceux assortis aux miens. J'aime toutes ces coiffures débiles que tu te fais et qui rendent mes sœurs jalouses. J'aime quand tu ressembles à un bébé girafe parce que tu es pratiquement incapable de tenir debout sans te casser la figure. J'aime tes fossettes. J'aime que tu m'envoies des textos juste pour me dire que le thé est prêt. J'aime que tu ne me dises jamais non quand j'ai envie de regarder Grease avec toi, parce que tu sais que c'est mon film préféré. J'aime ces regards amoureux que tu me lances sur scène. J'aime ton rire. J'aime te faire rire. J'aime quand tu me demandes de te chanter quelque chose le soir parce que tu prétends que ça t'aide à t'endormir. J'aime quand tu m'appelles « Sweetcheeks ». J'aime que tu sois aussi gentil avec tout le monde, même avec les gens qui ne le méritent pas. J'aime quand tu essayes de t'énerver après moi pour que je range mes affaires, et que tu ressembles à un chaton en colère. J'aime toutes ces fringues bizarres que tu portes mais qui te vont quand même. J'aime te voir te frotter à ton pied de micro durant les concerts parce que tu sais que ça m'excite. J'aime tes blagues qui ne font rire que toi. J'aime toute cette quincaillerie de bijoux qui ne te quitte jamais. J'aime ton expression à la fois émerveillée et rêveuse lorsque tu vois un bébé, parce que je sais que tu penses à la même chose que moi. J'aime ta fichue manie de mâcher du chewing-gum en permanence. J'aime que tu sois incapable de te balader sans un gobelet de chez Starbucks à la main. J'aime t'écouter chanter sous la douche, surtout quand tu penses que je ne t'entends pas. J'aime que tu te baisses pour donner l'impression que tu fais la même taille que moi sur les photos. J'aime que tu ne fermes jamais tes chemises. Et j'aime tes chemises, même celles que je trouve franchement moches, parce que tu es quand même putain de magnifique avec. J'aime que tu changes les paroles de nos chansons pour t'adresser à moi. J'aime quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes en utilisant le langage des signes, même si je pense que tout le monde nous a grillés depuis le temps. Et j'aime quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes tout court. Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, et de toutes ces petites choses qui font que tu es _toi_.

 


	5. Take Me Home - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Oui je sais, je suis leeente à publier. En fait, cela faisait plusieurs jours que ce chapitre était presque bouclé, mais faute à une surcharge de boulot et quelques pépins de santé, ça a traîné. Mais voilà, il est enfin là, et en ces temps troublés où les nerfs des Larries sont mis à rude épreuve, je me suis dis qu'il était de mon devoir de le finir ^^ Nobody can drag us down.  
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> *

**C'mon C'mon**

_(Louis)_

 

-Tu ne les trouve pas mignons tous les deux ?

 

-Hmmmm ?

 

-Mais si, regarde-les.... Oi, Haz, tu m'écoutes ?

 

-...

 

Bon, apparemment non. Pas plus qu'il ne regarde ce sur quoi j'essaye vainement d'attirer son attention. Pas étonnant, vu qu'Harry a tendance à passer en mode chaton lorsqu'il est fatigué. Il est complètement affalé sur moi, les bras étroitement enroulés autour de mon torse comme si j'étais l'ours en peluche que je lui ai offert le mois dernier, le visage enfoui dans mon sweat, murmurant de temps à autre un truc totalement incompréhensible d'une voix ensommeillée.

 

Et je me laisserais volontiers aller à rendre ses câlins à Harry, sauf que là, _quelque chose_ me distrait. Quelque chose que j'ai remarqué depuis un moment déjà, mais qu'avec le tourbillon qu'ont provoqué dans ma vie le début officiel de ma relation avec Harry et son annonce aux garçons et à nos familles, j'avais quelque peu relégué dans un coin de mon cerveau. Et qui me revient de plein fouet, à présent.

 

Depuis le canapé où nous sommes installés avec Haz, j'observe Liam et Zayn en pleine partie de jeu vidéo. Et je suis désolé, mais là, c'est plus flagrant que jamais.

 

Ces deux-là sont beaucoup trop proches pour être honnêtes.

 

Je veux dire, ils ont toujours été proches. Nous les sommes tous les cinq, en fait. Mais je parle d'expérience, et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver qu'il y a quelque chose de _différent_ avec la façon dont ils se perdent parfois dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, dont ils se touchent, sans compter toutes ces fois où l'on passe un temps fou à les chercher avant de les voir débarquer ensemble d'un air innocent, et...

 

_Et est-ce que je viens juste de voir Zayn embrasser furtivement Liam dans le cou en pensant sans doute que personne n'allait le remarquer ??_

 

Cette fois, c'en est trop. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un témoin pour confirmer mes soupçons. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Harry, mais celui-ci a l'air de s'être complètement endormi, et il est tellement adorable que je n'ai pas le cœur à le réveiller. Ce qui ne me laisse d'autre option que... Niall, pour l'instant absorbé par son téléphone. Mais Niall a bien su repérer les signes pour Harry et moi, non ? Il doit bien avoir vu _quelque chose_ , lui aussi !

 

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées, celui-ci relève la tête, et observe un moment le duo suspect avant de se tourner vers moi en m'adressant un clin d'oeil appuyé doublé d'un immense sourire. _Ah, merci bien !_

 

Satisfait, je m'autorise enfin à fermer les yeux à mon tour, serrant Harry contre moi, enveloppé de sa chaleur, de son odeur, savourant le contact apaisant de son corps contre le mien.

 

Liam peut toujours se foutre de nous en déclarant que nous ressemblons trop souvent à un couple de chiots ridiculement niais, il peut se la fermer. Parce que j'aurais deux ou trois questions à lui poser demain...

 

 

*

 

**Last First Kiss**

_(Harry)_

 

Tu as été la personne que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer rencontrer.

 

Tu as déboulé dans ma vie sans prévenir, tornade incontrôlable aux yeux bleus et au sourire irrésistible, mais au lieu de bouleverser mes projets d'avenir et de remettre en question mon plus grand rêve, le destin a voulu que tu deviennes mon second rêve, et qu'ils finissent par ne faire plus qu'un.

Oui, j'ai bien dis le destin. Parce qu'il ne devait y avoir guère plus d'une chance sur un million que je me retrouve un jour à parcourir le monde en vivant de ma musique, et qui plus est aux côtés de l'homme de ma vie.

 

Tu as été mon premier baiser et ma première fois avec un garçon. Celui qui m'a assuré dès le début que j'étais fait pour cette vie alors que tu me connaissais à peine, puis celui qui m'a fais douter, pleurer même, avant de dissiper mes craintes, d'essuyer mes larmes, et qui au final m'a rendu plus fort.

 

Celui qui m'a prouvé que l'amour pouvait parfois (et même souvent, dans notre situation) être douloureux, mais également qu'il valait la peine de se battre.

 

Celui qui d'une caresse est capable d'embraser mon corps et mon cœur, et en quelques mots de me réconforter comme peu de personnes peuvent le faire.

 

Celui qui a décidé que les grandes déclarations et les promesses étaient trop éphémères, contrairement aux tatouages et aux chansons, indélébiles et éternels.

 

Mon premier véritable amour.

 

Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je prie pour que tu sois aussi le dernier.

 

 

*****

 

**Heart Attack**

_(Harry)_

 

-Lou... Arrête, pas maintenant, on n'a pas le temps! On a une interview avec les garçons dans à peine une heure, tu te souviens ?

 

-M'en fiche...

 

Je roule des yeux et me laisse lourdement retomber sur le lit, parmi les oreillers et les draps froissés. Clairement, le combat est perdu d'avance. Lorsque Louis est excité dès le réveil, il est absolument impossible de lui faire penser à autre chose. Ce qui se produit relativement souvent, à vrai dire. Non pas que je trouve à y redire, mais je n'ai pas non plus particulièrement envie de subir un nouveau savon de la part du management.

 

Je fais donc un effort héroïque pour faire abstraction du corps de Louis, affalé de tout son long sur moi, le visage enfoui dans mon cou, et tente de le repousser. Mais de toute évidence, la volonté n'y est pas. Son bassin vient frotter langoureusement - _trop_ langoureusement- contre le mien, ce qui perturbe quelque peu le cours de mes pensées, tandis qu'il effleure du bout des doigts les muscles de mon bras, de mon torse, descendant jusqu'à ma hanche, où ils s'ancrent plus fermement. Je sens un fourmillement beaucoup trop familier parcourir mes reins, et mon cœur s'affoler légèrement. Louis sait exactement ce qui me fait démarrer au quart de tour, et il n'hésite jamais à exploiter mes faiblesses. Ce traître.

 

-N... Non, Lou, arrête...

 

Vous la sentez, la conviction ?

 

Il pouffe de rire dans le creux de mon épaule, son souffle chaud sur ma peau déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons qui m'atteint directement à l'entre-jambes. J'essaye de me souvenir d'une fois, d'une seule fois où je lui aurais _vraiment_ résisté, mais sur le coup, c'est le blanc total.

 

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir que je m'arrête ? Murmure-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Parce que tu vois, mon cœur, tu n'es pas franchement crédible.

 

Il plaque brusquement sa paume contre mon érection naissante, ce qui m'arrache un hoquet de surprise, tout en gémissant à mon oreille :

 

-Haz, je te veux en moi...

 

_Oh. Bordel._

 

Cette fois, sans réfléchir, je le repousse vraiment, juste assez pour pouvoir me relever sur les coudes. Louis s'installe à califourchon sur mes hanches, et croise les bras avec un air boudeur.

 

-Merde, Lou, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me faire ça, sinon je vais avoir une crise cardiaque un de ces quatre !

 

Il esquisse un petit sourire satisfait et parfaitement innocent. Parfaitement craquant.

 

-Arrêter de faire quoi ?

 

-Ca ! Me chuchoter des trucs excitants à l'oreille avec cette voix-là ! Tu me fais le coup même en concert ou pendant les interviews, c'est du sadisme à l'état pur !

 

-Ah oui ? Et elle est comment ma voix ?

 

Clairement, la situation l'amuse. Je pousse un grognement faussement exaspéré.

 

-Beaucoup trop sensuelle pour ma santé mentale, voilà.

 

-Je vois.

 

Il remue légèrement les hanches tout en appuyant ses mains sur mon torse, m'arrachant un nouveau soupir.

 

-Bon, reprend-il. Je veux bien te laisser tranquille, jusqu'à ce soir du moins, parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je ne te fasse pas payer cette trahison. Mais à une condition.

 

Je me laisse prendre au jeu et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

 

-Laquelle ?

 

-Dis moi les autres trucs que je fais qui te donnent des arrêts cardiaques.

 

-Tu plaisantes ? Pour que tu aies encore plus de moyens de pression sur moi que tu n'en as déjà?

 

-Bien sûr que non, je n'oserais jamais utiliser ces informations dans le but de te rendre encore plus fou de moi, pour qui me prends-tu ?

 

J'éclate de rire à la vue de son expression de vierge outragée. Mais redevenant sérieux, je me saisis de ses mains et entrelace tendrement nos doigts, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

 

-Bon, très bien. Alors... Lorsque tu portes des lunettes. La première fois où tu en as porté devant moi, je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer pendant une bonne minute tellement je te trouvais craquant avec. Et même encore maintenant, ça me fait toujours autant d'effet. Lorsque je te regarde faire du skate, et que tu portes un de ces tank tops tellement échancré que ça en devient obscène... Lorsque tu fais des batailles d'eau avec Liam en concert, et que tu finis complètement trempé... Lorsque je te vois avec un bébé dans les bras, parce que tes yeux brillent tellement et que tu sais à quel point je rêve qu'un de ces bébés soit un jour le nôtre... Lorsqu'on doit se rendre à une cérémonie de remise de prix et que tu portes un smoking, et que je dois faire des efforts surhumains pour résister à l'envie de te traîner dans un coin pour te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce, ou même de te baiser devant tout le monde, parce qu'honnêtement dans ces moments-là, je me ficherais complètement qu'on nous voit... Lorsque je te vois dans ta combinaison de surf, surtout de dos... Lorsque nos regards se croisent sur scène au moment précis où l'on chante une phrase qui nous tient à cœur parce qu'elle parle de nous...

 

Je m'interromps. Les yeux de Louis brillent d'un éclat particulier, et je vois bien que ce n'est pas juste dû à l'excitation. En fait, à cet instant, il a plutôt l'air ému et je trouve ça carrément adorable.

 

-Oh Haz, souffle-t-il en serrant ma main plus fort. Tu sais quoi, tu avais raison. Je crois que je vais réellement utiliser tout ça pour te rendre encore plus fou de moi...

 

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire alors que je me redresse un peu plus pour l'embrasser.

 

-Ne te gênes surtout pas...

 

 

 

 


End file.
